


Sloppy Seconds

by Scourgelover



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers, Transformers (Marvel Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aft Port Sex, Barbed Penis, Blow Jobs, Fellatio, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Orgasm, Painful Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Work In Progress, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgelover/pseuds/Scourgelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galvatron takes Cyclonus while Cyc's port is full of Sweep cum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Within the soundproofed walls and door of Scourge's quarters, Cyclonus was thrusting steadily into a prone Sweep, while Scourge was mounted on top of him, the barbed red rocket rapidly pistoning within his port. He groaned as the spines tickled and scraped his inner port sensors, shivering above the Sweep he was pounding into. The Sweep was whimpering with pleasure as Cyclonus' thick, knobby rod massaged his port walls. While Cyclonus had no barbs on his penis, the Sweep enjoyed the sensations nonetheless.

It had started with Cyclonus wanting to scratch an itch - an itch that just happened to be inside his port - and finding Scourge fellating one of his minions inside the Sweep Leader's quarters. Scourge's rod was also out, but it was clean and secreting fresh lubricant, an indication that he was reciprocating on a recent blowjob by his minion. The Sweeps made no indication that they'd noticed Cyclonus' arrival, and the Decepticon Second simply stroked his exposed rod while watching. His lust was inflamed as he observed Scourge delicately licking, then going down firmly, bobbing up and down on the other Sweep's red rocket, the sound of the roughness of Scourge's tongue catching on the barbs a strangely erotic sound.

"SCOUUUUUUUURGE!" the Sweep minion exclaimed suddenly, as the Sweep Leader finally brought his minion to climax. Scourge gulped down the emissions rapidly, then licked the red rocket clean. Only then did Scourge acknowledge the visitor.

"Something I can help you with, Cyclonus?" the Sweep Leader asked, looking in the Decepticon Second's direction.

"Indeed," Cyclonus replied, "I'm having *this* problem again." He pointed to his hard, swollen rod, which pointed nearly straight up.

"How long did you wait this time before coming to me?" Scourge wondered.

"Several hours," Cyclonus responded, "For some reason my own touch no longer satisfies it."

Scourge tsked and shook his head at Cyclonus. "You must come to me sooner, or that rod of yours is going to malfunction even worse one of these days."

Scourge nodded at his minion, who proceeded to assume the mating position in front of Cyclonus. The Decepticon Lieutenant took the hint and mounted the Sweep, sliding his thick, bulging rod into the Sweep's aft port. He then felt the weight of Scourge on his back as the Sweep Leader probed Cyclonus' open aft port with his own bright red rocket, and Scourge's fangs closed around the nape of Cyclonus' neck.

At length, Scourge roared around a mouthful of neck and began ejaculating, filling Cyclonus' port. Then he quickly withdrew, and the barbs scraped so intensely that Cyclonus in turn howled and began ejaculating into the Sweep that was below him. When he pulled out, the Sweep minion shivered, but did not ejaculate, since Cyclonus had no barbs on his rod. The Sweep needed more stimulation to gain his own orgasm. Cyclonus slumped down to all fours, to allow the Sweep he'd just penetrated to mount him, and the Sweep thrusted rapidly, coming seconds afterwards. Once he'd withdrawn, Cyclonus howled again, his optics nearly shutting down due to the intensity of the sensations. Scourge latched onto his cumming interface, swallowing the emissions greedily.

Cyclonus' emission had slowed to a trickle when a sharp demand came over the Lieutenant's comm.

"Cyclonus, come here, I need you!" came Galvatron's insistent voice over the radio.

"At once, milord," Cyclonus responded. 

Cyclonus got up and closed his port, letting his now-flaccid interface be drawn back up so his interface panel could close. Scourge nodded at him wordlessly, fully understanding of the fact that to delay would cause Galvatron to fly into a rage, and Unicron help the mech that was in the way of that. Galvatron would search the base high and low for his Lieutenant, and there was no telling what he'd do if he caught them together, particularly after what they'd just been doing.

The Sweep minion began licking Scourge's penis slowly as Cyclonus departed, the audible tonguestrokes causing a slight erotic shiver in the Lieutenant as he went through the doorway. He loved having his penis licked and sucked by a Sweep, but any more of that would have to wait. If Galvatron had not summoned him, he could have been pleasured for hours by both Scourge and the other Sweep.

Cyclonus reached the door to Galvatron's quarters, and the door slid open as the scanner mounted on the sill detected his presence. It wouldn't have opened for just anyone. Galvatron had ensured it would open only for Cyclonus at times like this.

Cyclonus walked through the open doorway, the door sliding shut of its own accord. A locking mechanism audibly latched immediately after. He saw Galvatron standing in front of his recharge bunk, his interface panel open and his large, purple rod stiffly erect. As Cyclonus approached, Galvatron roughly grabbed him, bent him over the bed, and aligned his rod with Cyclonus' just-opened aft port.

Cyclonus was used to this treatment. When Galvatron got aroused, he would simply take what he wanted. The mushroomed tip of Galvatron's enormous penis was thrust inside the port, still full of Sweep cum, with an audible squishy sound. Galvatron shivered and began pistoning his hips roughly, and Cyclonus braced himself by clinging to the bed.

Cyclonus had been entered almost completely dry by Galvatron on other occasions, and so the fact that his port was practically full to the brim with Sweep emissions was a relief. Dry entry and thrusting could be very uncomfortable, and it took awhile for Cyclonus' port to lubricate on such occasions. But for now, as Galvatron pounded into him harder, the squishy sensations aroused him and let the thick penis glide more easily in and out, pressing against the sensitive sensor nodes within. Cyclonus began moaning, while Galvatron grunted his pleasure above him.

The shape of the head of Galvatron's penis tended to push out the emissions little by little, and soon the Sweepcum was dripping out of Cyclonus' port and onto the floor. This increased the friction somewhat, causing an upsurge in Galvatron's pleasure.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Galvatron exclaimed, as finally his peak was reached and his rod spewed hot transfluid into Cyclonus' port.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

Galvatron panted as pulse after pulse of thick transfluid spurted from his rod and filled Cyclonus' port. There was so much of it that it started to spill out from Cyclonus' port, displaced by the sheer volume of the Decepticon Leader's gigantic cyberpenis. He held himself in place without moving until the last trickle was inside his subordinate. 

Cyclonus found himself being pulled up off the bed and forced to his knees. Galvatron didn't like messes, and the Decepticon Leader's rod was now in a very messy state indeed, coated with his own emissions and that of the Sweeps. A simple, wordless glare was all the communication that was needed. Cyclonus took the tip of the rapidly deflating rod into his mouth, teasing the tip with his tongue in the way he knew that Galvatron liked. He tasted the mixed emissions that coated it, a bitter-sweet combination. His lips pulled tight against the raised rim of the glans as his tongue danced over it, causing Galvatron to shiver. The spike in his mouth twitched once. He continued to suck only the head for quite a while. Galvatron insisted on a full pleasuring, and most enjoyed the feelings given to his glans. His orgasm lasted longer if Cyclonus did it a certain way.

Since Galvatron had orgasmed so recently, it took a few minutes before the now-flaccid rod slowly regained a turgid state. As it grew, Cyclonus began sliding down the shaft, circling with his tongue. The sticky, drying emissions were lapped off, leaving a shiny and clean spike. He rose to the top after going down to the hilt, teasing the section under the tip intensely, before sliding back down again. Galvatron shivered again, and the rod in Cyclonus' mouth twitched twice. If Galvatron was impatient for an orgasm he'd often forcefully thrust into Cyclonus' mouth. However on this occasion he let Cyclonus take his time, building the Decepticon Leader up to an exquisite release.

Cyclonus had, of course, learned his fellatio skills from Scourge and the Sweeps. Allowing them to perform on him had taught him just what to do, and of course they allowed him to practice on their slender, barbed rods. He was now almost as proficient as a Sweep with oral sex. The Sweeps well knew the purpose of their actions; a happy Galvatron was a less cannon-happy Galvatron, and the more Cyclonus pleasured him, the less likely he was to clobber or blast a Sweep in a violent rage.

A hissing intake-gasp from Galvatron indicated that the Decepticon Leader was close. Cyclonus was in the middle of an upstroke, tracing the base to the tip on the underside. Once he reached the glans he grasped the ridge tightly in his lips, his tongue teasing rapidly just under the head. This was Galvatron's most erogenous zone. The rod in his mouth twitched three times, and a flood of hot, intensely bitter cybersemen came pouring out of the tip, filling Cyclonus' mouth. Galvatron pushed himself all the way into Cyclonus' throat at that moment, forcing his Lieutenant to swallow it all. It was very unpleasant, but Cyclonus steeled himself against the revolting taste, considering it to be the ultimate act of devotion to Galvatron. Once the last drop was in Cyclonus' throat, Galvatron allowed him to stand. The gigantic purple rod that he'd just sucked off was now completely flaccid, showing no signs of tumescence whatsoever. This indicated that Galvatron was now sated, for a while. 

"You are dismissed," Galvatron said curtly.

Cyclonus had not been brought to orgasm by Galvatron's actions, but when Galvatron was done, he was done, and would entertain no further sexual activity until the mood struck. So, he obediently exited Galvatron's quarters after having closed his port. He returned to Scourge's quarters, hoping to get relief since his own purple rod was still erect.

****

The Sweep was performing slow, tantalizing fellatio on Scourge when Cyclonus went to entertain Galvatron. The barbed rod within his mouth was slippery with natural lubricant, and his roving rough tongue lapped it up, but as quickly as the lubricant was removed, more replaced it. Scourge shivered as his pointy red rocket was pleasured, the barbs interlocking with the roughness of his minion's tongue. The Sweep paced himself, alternating speeding up and slowing down the sucking and licking, bringing Scourge nearly to orgasm, but not quite. It was about half an hour before the Sweep finally teased the red rocket so intensely that Scourge could hold it in no longer. Sweet musky sweepcum filled the Sweep minion's mouth. The Sweep Leader howled in release, and began shuddering intensely as the orgasm took him.

Once the Sweep minion had given Scourge a thorough tongue-bath, the minion crouched in the mating position, inviting Scourge to mount. The Sweep Leader did so, sliding the slick red rocket into the Sweep's port. The prickly barbs teased the sensors within the minion's port with each thrust, and in a short time the Sweep minion was whimpering and moaning. Scourge grasped the collar at the back of his minion's neck in his jaws, holding securely as he thrusted. Growling around a mouthful of collar, Scourge finally had his release, his sweepcum spilling into his subordinate's port. He withdrew immediately, causing his minion to howl in his own release.

It was right at that moment that Cyclonus walked in. "I see you have been amusing each other during my absense," he noted wryly, "Let us put that to good use. Galvatron did nothing to alleviate my condition." His panel slid open, and his stiffly erect rod emerged.

 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

Cyclonus laid down on the floor, his erection throbbing and pointing straight up. Scourge positioned himself opposite-lengthways, to take the purple rod into his mouth. His own slick red rocket slipped between Cyclonus' lips. At the same time, the Sweep minion positioned himself to enter Scourge's open aft port with his barbed tool. Cyclonus could handle the extra weight, as could Scourge. But the Sweep didn't immediately start mindlessly thrusting. Instead, he used the eversion-retraction mechanism to slowly push and pull his rod within Scourge's port, to gradually build pleasure.

The sweetish lubricant that coated Scourge's rod was pleasant, much different from Galvatron's consistently bitter emissions. Cyclonus had quickly learned to enjoy having a Sweepenis in his mouth. He shivered momentarily as Scourge's rough tongue grasped at the rim of his glans. He worked Scourge's spiny, pointy glans with eagerness, plucking at the barbs almost individually.

Scourge reciprocated by giving several strong sucking pulls on Cyclonus' mushroomed tip. He was rewarded by a slight gush of precum, which his roaming tongue eagerly lapped up. Cyclonus' emissions all tended towards slightly salty, which wasn't unpleasant to the Sweep Leader.

The slow reciprocal work built up, all three partners gasping and moaning in pleasure. The extra sensations Scourge was getting from the Sweep's rod in his port encouraged him to give even more attention to Cyclonus' penis, giving it a lavish tonguebath as he bobbed up and down, tracing the base to the tip and swirling around it. Cyclonus flicked his tongue at the pointy tip of Scourge's rod, an act the Sweep enjoyed immensely. All three were shivering in pre-climax, and suddenly Scourge blew his load, emptying into Cyclonus' mouth. It wasn't long after that Scourge felt Cyclonus' salty emissions fill his oral cavity.

Cyclonus enjoyed swallowing sweepcum, mainly for the fact that its sweet muskiness was perfect for washing out the unpleasant bitter taste of Galvatron's cum. After gulping down all of Scourge's ejaculate, he could no longer taste the persistent bitterness that he'd been tasting ever since Galvatron forced him to swallow his load. Scourge himself knew and understood just how bitter the Decepticon Leader's emissions were, and it was almost automatic for Cyclonus to seek out a Sweep to fellate after having orally pleasured Galvatron, and the Sweep was only too happy to reciprocate. In Cyclonus' opinion, the Sweeps were the most highly skilled at oral sex of any Transformer, and he valued this skill to the point that he took advantage of it regularly.

The Sweep that had been slowly moving his red rocket within Scourge now got off, having not ejaculated. He instead laid on his back, and Scourge got off Cyclonus to allow the Decepticon Second to crawl over to the prone Sweep and latch his mouth onto the bright red spike. Cyclonus copied the technique he'd used on Scourge, teasing the barbs with the tip of his tongue. He slid down the shaft, then stuck his tongue under the sheath, probing the hidden parts of the Sweep's rod. This caused the Sweep minion to gasp with a sudden surge in pleasure.

While Cyclonus sucked and licked, Scourge positioned himself to enter Cyclonus' open port. The Decepticon Second groaned as the bright red rocket slid within his depths, shivering as the barbs tickled his port on the first outstroke. He moaned around the Sweepenis in his mouth, adding greater sensations to what was already a very pleasurable blowjob. Scourge used a slow pace of thrusting, so as to encourage Cyclonus in his slow gradual building of his minion to orgasm.

The Sweep minion's optics were nearly rolled back in his head as his rod was tended to. He always enjoyed it when Cyclonus gave his rod oral attention. He recalled that Cyclonus' first attempt, a long time ago, had been somewhat clumsy and inept, though still pleasurable. The Decepticon Second had learned a lot since that intrepid experimentation along with Scourge, who had encouraged Cyclonus to give oral pleasure to the Sweep, to practice techniques which would please Galvatron and thus divert or calm Galvatron's propensity for abusive lashing-out. Cyclonus had been hesitant at first, particularly since experience with Galvatron and the resulting bitter cybersemen had somewhat turned him off the idea of doing that with anyone other than Galvatron, but Scourge assured him that the reciprocation would be mindblowing. And he'd been right. The Sweep had given such an excellent performance on Cyclonus' knobby-tipped rod, that the Decepticon Second was completely won over to these new activities. Additionally, though Cyclonus didn't know it, the lubricant that Sweeps secrete in their sheaths contained a substance that worked on a mech's or femme's processor, to cause them to crave the taste and feel of a Sweep's interface in the mouth and port. The sweet, musky flavor of Sweep cum had won him over, too, and he drank it eagerly. After that, Cyclonus could be persuaded to even fellate Scourge. It was this very substance in the lubricant which was causing the problem that Cyclonus had been experiencing lately, of being unable to masturbate successfully, and more difficulty in climaxing when engaging in sex with Galvatron. Either Scourge was unaware of this, or he knew and wasn't telling Cyclonus, for obvious reasons. A bonus side effect of this was, that if Galvatron wanted penetration from Cyclonus, he would have to give his subordinate fellatio first in order for Cyclonus to even be able to ejaculate. The effect could wear off, though, if Cyclonus went a long period of time without sexual contact with a Sweep, which wasn't often. Sweeps were always in the mood, eager to please and give pleasure, particularly after a stressful mission or abuse from Galvatron.

Suddenly, a few lightning quick laps to the tip of the spiny Sweep rod caused the organ to twitch, and Cyclonus' reward of tasty Sweep emissions squirted into his mouth. Scourge had grasped the back of Cyclonus' neck in his jaws, and howled around a mouthful of neck as he too reached his peak, his own ejaculation filling his superior's port. Cyclonus in turn howled around the pulsing red rocket of the Sweep minion as Scourge withdrew, raking his barbs against the sensitive sensors in the Decepticon Lieutenant's port.

 

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
